Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing an agent, such as insulin or another prescribed medication, to a patient. A typical infusion pump includes a pump drive system which typically includes a small motor and drive train components that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a plunger (or stopper) in a reservoir that delivers medication from the reservoir to the body of a user via a fluid path created between the reservoir and the body of a user.
Over time, the needs of a particular user may change. For example, an individual's insulin sensitivity and/or insulin requirements may change as he or she ages or experiences lifestyle changes. Furthermore, each individual's needs may change in a manner that is unique relative to other users. While routine monitoring, doctor visits and manual adjustments to device settings may be performed to accommodate changes in an individual's needs, individuals often become discouraged from undertaking these activities on a frequent regular basis throughout their lifetime due to the amount of time and/or manual interaction involved. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluid infusion device that is capable of adapting to suit the needs of its associated user with limited user impact.